aunque me duela estaré contigo
by Schehe
Summary: Basado en hechos reales, esta historia esta un podo decorada ante su extremada dureza  por eso es M  adaptada a I.E.*parejas:muchas! GF EK TT MH...*adv:futuro mpreg...
1. Chap1 La noche que nos conocimos

*Disclaimers; No me pertenece ni I.E. ni sus pj´s./ *Advertencias: De normal la historia se narra con pov de Fubuki, si hay algún cambio se avisará. Posibles faltas ortográficas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAP-1: La noche que nos conocimos<strong>_

Aún recuerdo aquellos tiempos en los que era joven, hay cuando era todo un como dicen ahora "_yogurin_" aquellos tiempos jamás podré olvidarlos ni aunque quisiera ya que fue la época que conocí a mi amado y afronté los tiempos más difíciles por los que me topé y toparé.

_**Sujetando tu mano**___

**_Pase lo que pase_**

**_¿Por qué no puedo soltarte?_**

**_¿Por cuánto tendré que aguantarlo?_**

Todo comenzó aquel fin de semana en el que mi querido primo loco, Kaze , me incitó y casi me ata para que fuese con él a la discoteca del pueblo que la tenía más vista y aborrecida que las campanadas de misa de cada domingo. Era injusto, había estado esperando aquel fin de semana con tantas ansias e ilusiones, ya que siempre había sido muy cercano a mi primo y entre que encontró novio y los estudios últimamente apenas salíamos.

Resignado a ir a aquella discoteca, me vestí sencillamente con unos vaqueros viejos negros siendo en los muslos grises, con un suéter con capucha azul oscuro como la noche y con unas deportivas blancas estilo las "_all star_" azules celestes y con una pulsera de cuencas blancas y azules oscuras. Mi primo iba con unos vaqueros ceñidos azules claros, una camiseta de manga larga blanca con otra de manga corta encima roja que le combinaba bastante bien con las deportivas rojas y negras que llevaba.

Después de que nos hubiésemos arreglado Kaze me llevó a la discoteca con su moto nueva. Al poco tiempo llegamos enteros con toda la suerte del mundo a la discoteca donde como no, esperaba Endo, el novio de Kaze, con otros dos chicos que por lo que parecía eran conocidos o amigos suyos por sus risas, al llegar aquellos chicos; uno con rastras y googles algo extrañas y el otro rapado con al centro un mechón bastante frondoso castaño oscuro, ya habían entrado provocando un ambiente molesto notándose que la pareja necesitaba estar a solas. Echándole una mirada de odio a Endo entre a la discoteca solo dirigiéndome a la barra a ver si conocía a alguien o como mínimo componerme de nuevo con alguna bebida tras haber montado en moto con Kaze, traumándome de por vida.

Al rato ya me comenzaba a aburrir de todo; de los pesados borrachos que se acercaban, del barman tirándole los tejos (consiguiendo bebidas gratis), de ver a su querido primo haciendo manitas con su novio en una esquina…Ya estaba por irse aunque fuese caminando más de un kilómetro cuando alguien lo agarró de la cintura estrechándole contra aquel o aquella que se atrevió a tocarle.

**-¡Considérate afortunado pequeño, esta noche sentirás a todo un Dios!-**le dijo aquel prepotente chico con melena deslumbrante larga y de un rubio crema, que hasta los mismos dioses le envidiarían.

**-Agradezco tu oferta, pero prefiero pasar esta noche con Morfeo y con mi Diosa la almohada mullidita-** Le dijo Shiro intentando quitárselo de encima, pese a no cesar el otro tenía más fuerza que él y al haberle enfadado no ayudaba mucho, en cambio apretaba más el agarre e intentaba besarle. Aparentemente ya todo estaba perdido hasta que sintió como era liberado de aquel ser prepotente y en su lugar notaba un ligero peso sobre su cabeza, notando una mano.

**-Alto ahí Aprodhi, este chico te ha rechazado. No puedes forzarle ni mucho menos violarle- **Le defendía su salvador de aquel que lo quiso violar.

**-No es asunto tuyo Goenji, métete en tus asuntos o ¿Es qué te he levantado a todos tus novios?-**Comento con cada vez más soberbia, aprovechando la pelea de gatos, me escapé yendo por fin fuera del local. Una vez fuera me fui cerca del aparcamiento improvisado de motos a sentarme, descansar y sobretodo intentar meditar y olvidar aquel incidente. Cuando ya estaba tranquilo una voz me sacó de mi estado de gloria, paz y tranquilidad.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?, No le tengas mucho en cuenta Aprodhi está pasando por una etapa de celos al ver a su novio borracho manoseando a todo lo que se mueve-C**omentó su salvador con una sincera sonrisa.

**-Estaba mejor solo al poder meditar tranquilo-** le solté molesto por todo lo que había sucedido**- que te quede claro, no pienso darte las gracias por salvarme**- Le dije con un tono desafiante y serio**- Seguro que estuviste observando todo el tiempo y no hiciste nada-L**e saqué en cara sus actos aunque me salvase ya que de terco no me gana nadie.

-Ya me las has dado al nombrarlas-comento burlándose **– Me alegro de que estés bien, ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer como compensación-P**reguntó al notar que esperaba junto a las motos y por mi edad era demasiado joven como para conducir una.

**-No necesito tu ayuda-L**e respondí sacándole la lengua**- Espera Shiro, eso sería fantástico- O**í la voz de Kaze por detrás y en efecto era él y Endo-** Ya que me voy a quedar a dormir con Endo que vive en otro pueblo no sabía que hacer contigo, ¿No podrías aceptar la oferta, por mí?-M**e estaba haciendo chantaje mi propio primo, es que lo mataba. Sabía perfectamente que nunca me he podido negar a nada si me lo pedía él y encima si era por él.

**-Está bien, me debes una enorme-** Comente molesto, mientras Kaze se me tiraba encima dándome las gracias. Así ellos se fueron con la moto de Kaze mientras que les despedía.

**-Ven, he aparcado por aquí-M**e dijo Goenji para que le siguiera acabando en el aparcamiento de coches, específicamente delante de un deportivo rojo fuego **– ¿Te gusta?-**Preguntó con soberbia al notar mi mirada.

**-No creas, prefiero una buena moto-C**omenté nervioso intentando disimular**- Tan solo es que no me lo esperaba-C**omenté disimulando lo más posible sonrojado y nervioso.

Me abrió la puerta esperando que me sentara**- Eres muy directo, ¿verdad shiro?**-Comentó Goenji yendo hacia su asiento encendiendo el motor del coche empezando a llevarme a casa tras haberle dado las indicaciones.

**-No me llames shiro**-Comenté levemente sonrojado y enfadado**.-Solo Kaze me puede llamar así-** Le advertí ya que solo Kaze y la abuela me podían llamar así porque me recordaba cuando la abuela estaba viva e íbamos con Kaze a todos los sitios.

**-Entonces…-C**omenzó a decir algo extrañado**-¿Cómo te llamo, príncipe del hielo?-A**cabó de decir con cierto aire ¿Meloso? O… ¿Sensual? Logrando sonrojarme e inquietarme aquel tono de voz, le contesté

**- F-Fubuki… o –T**ome aire tranquilizándome volviendo a mi actitud fría de siempre- **O bien Fubuki-sama para ti-**Le dije con soberbia cosa que le hizo gracia.

**-Vale, vale, **_**Fubuki-sama, **_**¿tiene algo que hacer mañana?-** Me preguntó haciendo énfasis en mi nombre cosa que no me importo mucho en verdad

**- Y si te dijera que no, ¿qué harías?**-Le pregunté mirándole de reojo analizándole milimétricamente

**- Pues me deprimiría enormemente e iría igualmente a por ti hasta que al final te rindieses a mí -**Acabó de decir estacionando el coche al haber llegado a al bloque de pisos donde yo vivía**- Y bien, ¿me harás desesperarme o me darás una oportunidad?-M**e preguntó mirándome como cachorro empapado y helado buscando a su amo

**- No te prometo nada, si llegas antes de que me haya ido iré contigo…**-Iba diciendo hasta que me interrumpió abrazándome, rápidamente me separe de él para acabar lo que estaba diciendo**-_SIN EMBARGO_, nada de pasarse de la raya-** Le dije seriamente mientras él se reía.

**- Vale, vale haré todo lo que Fubuki-sama me ordene, mañana te recogeré e iremos al cine, ¿le apetece, Fubuki-sama?-**Me preguntó con una linda sonrisa en su rostro que me hipnotizó

**- ¿E-Eh?...ah, bueno no está del todo mal-**Le contesté algo inquieto abriendo la puerta para bajarme del auto, pero al notar que me algo me impedía moverme me giré comprobando que me había cogido del brazo deteniéndome para darme un beso en la mejilla.

**- Que descanses, Fubuki-** Me dijo dulcemente provocando que me mi cara tomara más intensidad que el cabello del novio de mi mejor amigo fanático a los helados y pozo sin fondo, de inmediato me baje del auto susurrando un igualmente con el paso ligero entre rápidamente al bloque de pisos llegando a casa.

_**Continuas es tu mundo**_

___**Existo, mírame, ¡Notame!**_

_**Estoy justo aquí, **_**_quiéreme_**

**_Como nunca as amado..._**

*_POV GOENJI_

Mi pequeño y lindo príncipe del hielo, pronto caerás ante mí y serás todo mio, desde el momento en que te vi te convertiste en mi nueva víctima, si tienes que culpar a alguien culpa al destino que te puso delante de mis ojos cautivándome por completo.

* * *

><p>*Uff! hasta aquí este chap, debo disculparme por ser tan corto pero en verdad me ha costado escribir, les pido que no me maten por ser tan corto! Espero que les agrade y dejen reb XD . E<em>l próximo cap es la 1ª cita se aceptan sugerencias de interrupciones de parejas o alguna pareja que quieran que salga más o algún lemon XD.<em>


	2. Cita e inicio de la tortura

_***Disclaimers;**_** No me pertenece ni I.E. ni sus pj´s. **_***Advertencias**_**: De normal la historia se narra con POV de Fubuki, si hay algún cambio se avisará. Posibles faltas ortográficas.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAP-2:<strong>_

***POV Fubuki**

Llegué a casa anonado por todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, tanto que ni cené directamente me fui a mi habitación tumbándome de golpe en mi cama empezando nuevamente a intentar convencerme que no era un sueño, que era la realidad. Más calmado y relajado me acomodé para poder dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Me desperté lentamente al notar como alguien me balanceaba, encontrándome a mi mejor amigo Mido-chan. Un chico de mi edad de piel bronceada con un cabello amarado con una cola alta hasta mitad de la columna, de un verde pistacho.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mido-chan?**-Intenté hablarle de una manera pacífica y sonreírle, ya que si le hacía algo no sería la primera vez que su queridísimo novio Hiro saldría a su defensa.

**-¿Sabes, sabes, sabes, sabes, sabes?**-Comenzaba zarandeándome a más no poder, con estrellas en los ojos

-** Hoy es la gran promoción de "¡Si consigues comer la gran montaña de helado, helado gratis por todo un año!" ¡No podemos dejarla pasar, por nada del mundo Fubu-chan!-**Acabó de zarandearme para ahora arrastrarme para empezar él mismo a vestirme.

**-¡Puedo vestirme solo, Mido!**- Le grité algo exasperado por sus ansias de helado, acabándome de vestir.

**-Ne, ya me contó Kaze-chan, ¿estaba realmente tan bueno como contaba Kaze?-** Me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

**-N-n-no sé de qué me hablas…solo sé que Goenji-kun es bastante extraño-**Comenté sin darme cuenta de mi sonrojo.

**-Con que Goenji se llama, uy esto huele a romance-** Dijo Mido empezando a reírse como poseso.

**-No le veo la gracia de que se acaben tus helado, Mido-chan-** cambié rápidamente de tema al no querer discutir por más tiempo, dando en el clavo. Ya que Mido me arrastró a una velocidad asombrosa hasta el puesto de helados para tomar el desafío. Yo me senté en una mesa esperándole ya que fue a por su helado. Al poco ya se había sentado empezando nuevamente a hablar con más tranquilidad.

**-En verdad no sé qué me pasa con ese chico. Es una extraña sensación…-**Empecé a explicarle a mi amigo que aunque tragase una montaña entera de helado me escuchaba, o eso me decía.

-**Aún no se si quiero verle otra vez siquiera, me confunde mucho ese chico, ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando venga a por mí hoy, Mido-chan?-**Le pedí consejo ya desesperado al no entender que me pasaba con aquel chico.

Sorprendentemente Mido se acabó el helado pidiendo aún más diciendo un "no dejes para mañana lo que puedas comer hoy". Cuando le trajeron otro helado me contestó.

-**Simplemente sal a divertirte, salir un poco no te hará daño y así puedes averiguar tú mismo que sientes-** Acabó de decir con una tierna sonrisa para continuar devorando helado.

Ya decidido Fubuki se despidió volviendo a casa para comenzar a arreglarse. Definitivamente averiguaría lo que le confunde y todo se vería mucho mejor.

Poco después llamarón al timbre resultando ser Goenji. Le abrí evitando que esperase demasiado dejándole entrar en el piso.

-**Pasa, no hay nadie-** Empecé a decir caminando hacia el salón cogiendo algunos accesorios

**-¿Ya has comido?-** Le pregunté ya que aún no eran ni las dos del mediodía.

**-No, no podía comer nada por los nervios de volver a verte-** Me dijo con una radiante sonrisa provocándome un gran sonrojo.

**-S-siéntate y preparo algo, ¿te gusta todo?-** le pregunté ante la duda y temor de cocinarle algo que no le gustase.

**-Me gusta todo lo que venga de la persona a quien amo-** Me contestó como si nada sentándose en el sofá.

Me fui a la cocina ignorando completamente su comentario para poder preparar un plato rápido y sencillo; Una tortilla de patatas y unos trozos de pechuga de pollo. Lo serví en dos platos y lo llevé al comedor donde este estaba sentado dándole su plato. Al poco tiempo terminamos de comer y nos pusimos a ver una película que echaban por la tele, _Caperucita roja_.

Aprovechando la publicidad recogí lo que quedó de la comida escuchando su opinión.

**-Aunque no fuese comida italiana, estaba realmente deliciosa. Definitivamente serás un buen partido-**

**-¡U-una tortilla cualquiera puede hacerla y-y la carne lo mismo!-** dije desde la cocina totalmente sonrojado y muy nervioso.

Abrí el congelador sacando una tarrina de helado de chocolate con menta. Volví al sofá para seguir viendo la película mientras comía el helado. Cuando ambas cosas se terminaron salimos a dar una vuelta con su coche para poder ir al cine de las afueras.

_**¿Qué haces ahí parado?**_

_**¡Estoy aquí mismo!**_

_**Existo, mírame, ¡Nótame!**_

_**Estoy justo aquí, quiéreme…**_

Al terminar la _**cita **_me llevó directo a casa.

**-¿Te gustaría repetir el sábado que viene?**-Me preguntó sonriente y esperanzado.

**-Claro, no ha sido tan malo al final-** Dije con una risita, ya que al parecer mi actitud no cambiaba.

**-Estaré esperando el sábado con ansias, Fubuki-sama**-Se despidió dándome un dulce y corto beso en la mejilla que me sonrojó como tomate.

**-V-Vale…hasta el sábado, buenas noches-**me despedí lo más tranquilo que pude ya que al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue tirarme encima de la cama y taparme la cara con la almohada. Había sido un grandioso día, si, lo decidí que haría caso a Mido. Mientras me decidí el sonido del teléfono me sorprendió, dirigiéndome a este fui a paso rápido.

**-¿Diga?**

**-Aléjate de Shuuya Goenji inmediatamente, piensa que es una amenaza si quieres después me lo agradecerás**- Ordenó aquella voz que nada más acabó de hablar colgó.

Todo aquello me dejó con la intriga ¿Quién era en verdad Goenji? Esperaba poder desvelar pronto el misterio que le rodea…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta aqui este chap, ¿les gustó?<strong>_


End file.
